Heavens Bane
Heavens Bane (ヘブンズベイン), is one of the top Guilds of YGGDRASIL with 50 members in its prime. Consisting only of members of society, the guild rose to prominence through the excessive purchase of cash items and possession of rare relics. The guild is infamous for its possession of thirteen World Items, the most out of any other guilds in YGGDRASIL, and its creation of Naberios, one the most difficult dungeon in the game. Background Becoming an Official Guild Strength Heavens Bane members are all heteromorphic races who possessed monster abilities and higher stats than any other races. The strength of Heavens Bane as a guild is their specialty with PK as well as controlling Naberios. The guild had primarily flourished by PKing. Heavens Bane often used PK methods wherein which it involves using one of their own guild members to serve as bait and then hunt down any prey who got hooked. However, there was a high chance of the bait being killed, but in exchange, they would make sure any enemies who attacked the bait were wiped out. Heavens Bane was ranked 4th place when Yggdrasil got shut down. One of the most contributed reasons for the guild high rank, is thanks to all the world items they possessed. In total they have come in contact to 16 different World Items during the guilds lifespan, but currently they only 13 Current World Items * * * * * * * * * * * * * Used/Lost World Items * * * Membership In YGGDRASIL, there had been an endless stream of applicants seeking to join the guild, similar to Ainz Ooal Gown and many of the other top Guilds. Most of those infiltrators wanted to do so for the sake of their own personal gain, thinking that they would profit from joining Heavens Bane, one of the highest-ranked guilds in the game. These kinds of individuals didn't think of what they could do for the guild, but what the guild could do for them. Furthermore, there were those who wanted to infiltrate Heavens Bane to steal its valuable information and rare items. Because of this, Heavens Bane did not bother, to increase their numbers much beyond its founding members. Thus, they were discretely careful not to let their hard work and effort be trampled by others. Nonetheless, there are two criteria primarily for joining their guild that is Heavens Bane: * First, they have to be a working member of society. * Secondly, they had to be apart of the heteromorphic race or Demi-Human race. * There is a hidden criterion to become a member of Heavens Bane: they need approval from a majority vote. Rules Similar to membership, the guild's rule also happens to emphasize on a majority vote as the standard procedure for resolving guild-wide problems like these: * In favor of changing parties. * For a guild member to be allowed to possess one of the World Items. * It was forbidden for one person to move the treasures that everyone had gathered together as one pleased. * It was forbidden for an individual to selfishly manipulate the NPCs that everyone had made together. Known Members of Heavens Bane Founding Members * * * * * * * * * Known Members Trivia Category:Guild Category:Guilds